Silent Worries, Killer Tears
by Melly1
Summary: **Final Chapter Up: Paige and Glen's reception bring some old issues to the surface**
1. Phone Call

Title: Silent Worries, Killer Tears  
  
Author: Melly  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Ones careless actions leave a woman to grieve  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters on Charmed. Any characters that are unknown belong to moi.  
  
Piper sat in a white wicker chair staring off into space. The gentle stream of sunlight hit her hair and made it appear to be hazel. The birds that sang outside were the only reminder of the happiness that once filled the house. For now it grew quiet and dark. It no longer held the same emotions.  
  
* * *  
  
It was a sunny San Francisco morning and like every day Piper sent her kids and husband off to school. Leo had, three months ago, clipped his wings and begun working as a science teacher in the local high school. Although sometimes weird and eerie their two teenage daughters had calmly excepted the fact that their dad now worked at their school.  
  
"Melinda! Fae! Hurry up Dad's leaving in 3 minutes and if you don't come fast you'll have to take the bus!" Piper yelled from the kitchen  
  
Footsteps were heard and soon Melinda, 15 and Fae, 14 came bounding into the kitchen. Being that they were in such a hurry they quickly grabbed a bagel and ran out the door.  
  
"I love.you." Piper tried to say as they dashed in and then dashed back out.  
  
The rest of the day went fairly normal. Piper went to P3 and that's where she was when she found out.  
  
Her assistant came from the back room, phone in hand.  
  
"Piper, telephone!" he yelled  
  
Piper picked up the phone and was startled when she heard a lot of commotion in the background.  
  
"Hello?" she said, speaking into the phone  
  
"Hello. Is this Mrs. Halliwell?"  
  
"Yes." Piper asked, worried.  
  
"Mrs. Halliwell, there's been an accident, your husband and two daughters were killed." 


	2. Confirmed

"What....what type....of....accident?"  
  
"A young man brought a 9 mm hand gun and broke out in fire. He aimed for a group of students that were up on stage presenting their science fair projects. He killed four out of the twenty on stage. In the process of trying to protect some of the kids, your husband was also shot. The bodies were all brought to the city morgue and the young gentlemen is currently in custody. In behalf of the San Francisco School District we send you our greatest condolences."  
  
Piper tried to reply, but the words just didn't seem to find their way to her mouth. As she heard the phone click, indicating that the other caller had hung up, she too put the phone into the cradle. At first she just stood there, numb and shocked. Then as she went to grab her key and coat her fingers brushed the silver rim of a framed picture that sat on her desk. A picture of Leo and her girls. Suddenly, she felt the room spinning and the next thing she knew the room went dark.  
  
When she finally came back to she was surrounded by familiar faces. She clearly saw Phoebe and Paige inches from her face, a concerned expression cast on their young faces. She also caught a glimpse of her assistant and a few other workers from P3 off in the corner, attempting to seem useful, but not really wanting to.  
  
"Piper? Piper!" Phoebe said as she realized that Piper was slowly coming around  
  
Piper tried to get up, but her head spun and she felt Phoebe's hand gently bring her head back down towards the sofa.  
  
"I need to see them." Piper said  
  
"See whom? Who do you need to see honey?" Paige asked  
  
"Leo. Melinda. Fae."  
  
"Honey, they're at school, they'll be home later. Now how about I take you home too. Come on, nice and easy now." Phoebe said as she slowly lifted Piper up into a sitting position, before trying to get her to stand.  
  
"No! You don't understand!" Piper yelled angrily  
  
"I don't understand what? Piper, what are you talking about?" Paige asked  
  
"T.V..... turn on the T.V." Piper told her assistant  
  
Her assistant walked over to the TV set that sat on the bar and flicked it on. The TV turned onto MTV, showing that Melinda and Fae had been the last to use it. Piper quickly changed it to the local news.  
  
On the screen was a pretty blonde newscaster standing in front of a large brown building. Although hard to see, it appeared that a lot of commotion and chaos was erupting around her. Unable to hear what she was saying Paige turned up the volume on the small set.  
  
"....many students left injured, both emotionally and physically....five have been pronounced dead, three are in critical condition and many more injured....more news to come, now back to you John."  
  
"Thank you Cindy. For those of you just tuning in this morning at about 11:23 am a young gentlemen by the name of Drew Gneiss broke out in fire at San Francisco High School. Five have been pronounced dead and many more were injured. We will keep you updated as more news comes to us."  
  
Paige and Phoebe stood there stunned. Piper had been telling the truth. Their two nieces and brother-n-law were dead. Well, actually they weren't sure that they were dead, being that the T.V had never mentioned those killed, but this would explain why Piper had fainted in her small office after having received a phone call.  
  
"See? I told you, they're gone. They're never coming back." Piper quietly said, trying to suppress the tears that threatened to fall  
  
"Piper, honey, it's going to be okay. We're here for you." Paige said not knowing what else to say at this moment  
  
"How about we go home, you really need to rest." Phoebe said, trying to get Piper's mind off the tragic event  
  
"No. I have to go to the morgue. That's where they are, I have to see them."  
  
So that's what they did. Phoebe drove Piper to the morgue. Throughout the entire car ride all Piper did was sit in the passenger seat softly saying 'I have to see them, I have to see them.' She continued this way until Phoebe drove up to the entrance of the small gray building and they made their way through the large doors.  
  
All around them sat stunned parents, crying their eyes out. They all seemed to have lost a loved one in the shooting as well. When they saw Piper they all grew quiet and turned to look, knowing that she had lost her entire family. The only one who noticed their piercing stares was Phoebe, but she tried to ignore it. Her family was going through too much to have to take pity from others.  
  
Suddenly they came to the end of the hallway where an older man sat at a large gray desk.  
  
The man was the first to speak, "Are you here to claim a body from the shooting?"  
  
"Yes, we are."  
  
"They're all in exam room 11."  
  
"Thank you." Phoebe said as she took Piper's hand and led her towards room 11.  
  
When they entered the room they saw many black body bags spread out among the room. Each bag had a tiny white label indicating the family name. As Piper walked through the large huddle she saw familiar names. 'Owen' that was the kid who lived a block away from them, 'Johnson' that was Fae's math tutor, 'Reynolds' that was one of the school's cheerleaders. All the names bringing sorrow, grief and anger to Piper's already weak soul. But, nothing was as worse as what happened when she saw those three bags right next to each other in a neat little row. Even before looking at the tags Piper knew they were hers. In these bags sat her beloved family, the reason Piper woke up every morning. And as she bent over to look at the tag, her assumptions came true. It was them. 


	3. Goodbye

A/N: Countertiger-X, Leo clipped his wings, therefore taking away his "whitelighter abilities" so when he was shot he didn't heal. I'm sorry if I made it a bit confusing. Oh and thank you everyone whose been reviewing and sending suggestions. I appreciate it, it has helped me to make my writing better. And that's a good thing, not just for me but for you guys as well, lol. And now on with the story.  
  
She knew she shouldn't but she did anyway. Slowly she unzippered the top of the bag labeled F. Halliwell Wyatt. It was Fae's bag. Slowly she began to see her daughter's body. First her golden curls, then her pale complexion and finally her delicate body. But before she could fully open the bag she spotted the wound. Large and red it sat there staring up at Piper, forming a hole in her heart. Reminding her that Fae was not just sleeping, but in fact dead. Never to be seen again. She could no longer take it, quickly she rezippered the bag.  
  
Next she moved to the bag labeled M. Halliwell Wyatt, Melinda's body. Just like before she slowly opened the bag, revealing what once was considered Piper's gorgeous older daughter. Now she sat here cold and purple. Her little girl which she had seen in the future and spent years dreaming of was gone. In an instant her life had ended. And just like before as Piper began to see the form of a gun wound she quickly closed the bag.  
  
Lastly she went to Leo's body, labeled L. Wyatt. Again she repeated the ritual of delicately seeing the body but this time she didn't even make it as far as the neck. For all over Leo's body were open gun wounds. He, in order to save innocent lives, had risked his own. Just like always he had cared more about others than himself. And now as Piper sat here thinking about it she let out an anguished groan, deep within the reaches of her heart. The truth was she blamed herself for this. If it hadn't been for her Leo wouldn't have clipped his wings and he would still be here. He'd be able to hold her and tell her that everything would be alright, that he would help them get through this. But now he was gone.  
  
Just like her two daughters he had left her alone, to move about this crazy world alone. Sure she had her sisters, but they would never grow to understand. The pain that comes with losing your family is one that has no words.  
  
Suddenly Piper felt an arm wrap around her waist. For a second she imagined it was Leo, telling her that in fact he wasn't dead. But then she smelled the sweet fragrance of wildflowers and knew it was Phoebe.  
  
"Come on Piper, let's go home."  
  
And Piper went with her, not being able to stay in the room any longer. And as she closed the door behind her she swore she felt a gentle breeze overtake her, as if her family were saying good-bye.  
  
A/N: Hope you guys are liking the story. Should I keep going and show the funeral and how Piper deals afterward, with the court case and everything? Or do you think this was a good ending? 


	4. Aftermath

Piper stood in front of the crowd, slowly collecting her thoughts. She had no idea what to say. There was still so much racing through her head, but she knew this was the right thing to do. She looked over and saw Paige and Phoebe staring back at her, encouraging her to proceed. Cautiously she cleared her throat and began.  
  
"I remember when my sister Prue died, Melinda was only about two and she was devastated. She couldn't understand why her aunt couldn't be with her. And I remember one night as I was tucking her into bed she said, 'Mommy, what's heaven like.' Leo nor I knew how to explain it so we said 'it's whatever you want it to be, it's your wildest dreams, your utopia.' Of course she was still too small to grasp what we were getting at, but she understood. And the next morning she excitedly woke us up to tell us she saw heaven. She said it was a park with lots of toys and a big playground. She said that Spot, her deceased dog was there and so was her Aunt Prue. Now as I look back on that day I know that Melinda has finally reached her little park up in heaven and she's made sure her sister and father are right behind her."  
  
Then next thing Piper knew tears were rolling down her cheeks and she couldn't stop them from coming. She waited a moment as the tears slowly stopped and she continued.  
  
"Our lives al changed on that dreadful day. I know mine sure did, but as much as I wish I could go back and change the course of that day it just won't happened. What's done is done, we must morn the loss and then live our lives remembering the wonderful times we spent with those people....."  
  
Piper laughed inside herself at her lack of truth. She couldn't believe she was advising these people to move on when she herself was having such a hard time doing so. She felt the tears surfacing, but quickly pushed them away. There was no way she was going to break down in front of these people as she had done before. And although Piper wished she could stay up here, holding on to the last hope that her family wouldn't be buried she knew she couldn't. So she took a deep breath and finished.  
  
"To end I want to leave you all with a poem by an unknown author  
  
Johnny brought a gun to school,  
  
He told his friends that it was cool,  
  
And when he pulled the trigger back,  
  
It shot with a great crack.  
  
Mommy, I was a good girl, I did  
  
What I was told,  
  
I went to school, I got straight A's,  
  
I even got the gold!  
  
But Mommy, when I went school that day,  
  
I never said good-bye,  
  
I'm sorry Mommy, I had to go,  
  
But Mommy, please don't cry.  
  
When Johnny shot the gun,  
  
He hit me and another,  
  
And all because of Jonny,  
  
Got the gun from his older brother.  
  
Mommy, please tell Daddy;  
  
That I love him very much,  
  
And please tell my boyfriend;  
  
That it wasn't just a crush.  
  
And tell my little sister;  
  
That she is the only one now,  
  
And tell my dear sweet grandmother;  
  
I'll by waiting for her now,  
  
And tell my wonderful friends;  
  
That they always were the best;  
  
Mommy, I'm not the first,  
  
I'm no better than the rest.  
  
Mommy, tell my teachers;  
  
I won't show up for class,  
  
And never to forget this,  
  
And please don't let this pass.  
  
Mommy, why'd it have to be me?  
  
No one deserves this,  
  
Mommy, warn the others,  
  
Mommy I left without a kiss.  
  
And Mommy tell the doctors;  
  
I know they really did try,  
  
I think I even saw a doctor,  
  
Trying not to cry.  
  
Mommy, I'm slowly dying,  
  
With a bullet in my chest,  
  
But Mommy please remember,  
  
I'm in heaven with the rest.  
  
Mommy I ran as fast as I could,  
  
When I heard that crack,  
  
Mommy, listen to me if you would,  
  
I'm not coming back.  
  
I wanted to go to college,  
  
I wanted to try things that were new,  
  
I guess I'm not going with Daddy, On that trip to the new zoo.  
  
I wanted to get married,  
  
I wanted to have a kid,  
  
I wanted to be an actress,  
  
Mommy, I wanted to live.  
  
But Mommy I must go now,  
  
The time is getting late,  
  
Mommy, tell my boyfriend,  
  
I'm sorry but I had to cancel the date.  
  
I love you Mommy, I always have,  
  
I know; you know it's true, And Mommy all I wanted to say is, "Mommy, I love you."  
  
  
  
As Piper looked around she noticed not one single eye as dry. Among the rows of students, teachers and well known loved ones, not one was not feeling the immense pain. And with that Piper began to cry and this time she did not stop them from falling, for she knew that everyone understood and were there to help.  
  
* * *  
  
Piper walked back to her car after the service and the burial, admiring the tranquility of the moment when she suddenly felt a hand fall onto her shoulder. Piper turned around and met a young man. It was Rob, Fae's boyfriend.  
  
"Hey Rob."  
  
"Hey Piper."  
  
For a moment an awkward silence fell between them, but then Rob spoke up.  
  
"It was really nice what you said at the service."  
  
"Thank you. I don't even know how I did it, I was struggling so hard not to break down."  
  
"Well don't worry you did a great job. I know Fae, Melinda and Mr. Wyatt would be proud."  
  
"Rob as much as I know you meant what you said about the service I know that's not why you came to talk to me. So honestly, what's up? If anyone can understand I'm sure I can."  
  
"I don't really think so Piper."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well you see.....ugh..... I don't even know how to go about telling you this....."  
  
"Rob, just tell me. You'll feel better after you have."  
  
Rob hesitated, then began walking back towards the graves.  
  
"I miss her so much. Fae was my world. I don't know if I'll ever love someone as much as I loved her."  
  
"Rob, don't say that. You're a great guy and any girl would be lucky to have you. You deserve to be happy. Fae would have wanted it that way."  
  
"I know and I will, but there's more."  
  
"More?" piper asked confused  
  
"Yeah, the memories. Sure, most were good, but that day, I'll forever live with the pain....."  
  
Suddenly Rob began to cry and he fell to the ground. Although still fresh the dirt that lay on top of Fae's coffin sunk when Rob's knees lay on it. Piper slowly approached and lifted him back to his feet and then proceeded to embrace him in a hug.  
  
"I'll never forget her body slowly falling to the ground.....her..... her golden hair falling into her face....." Rob began to sob again, "Mel.....Mel ran to her..... and then..... then....."  
  
It only took a moment for Piper to understand. Rob had been there, he'd seen the whole thing. Although she felt horrible for doing so Piper had to find out what he knew.  
  
"Rob, how about you go back to my place. I'll make us some tea and we'll talk. It'll help us both, you'll release some of that stress and I will know what happened to my family in their last waking moments."  
  
Rob hesitated and pulled away from Piper's embrace. He knew she wanted to now and he was willing to tell her, but what would it do to her? The scene played in Rob's head over and over; it haunted him in his dreams. And he knew once he told piper she too would replay the moment in her head. Was he really ready to share what he knew? Or more importantly was Piper ready to receive it?  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long. Hoped ya liked this chapter. I hope to get the next one done in the next week or so. A lot of you have been telling me you want me to continue with Rebels and that you want a sequel to Lost Dreams. I promise I will get on it once this story's done, that is unless I get another story idea. (LOL) Oh and please keep reviewing, I really love to hear what you guys think!!! :) 


	5. Last Moments

A/N: In this chapter I'm going to do flashbacks. To represent back in time I'll write *flashbacks* and to represent present time I'll write *present time*. I think it's pretty easy to understand, hope I don't confuse anyone. Oh and by the way, the poem I used for the last chapter is a well known one, but there is no known author. Okay, now on with the story.....  
  
Piper walked into the living room carrying two cups of tea. Carefully she placed one in front of Rob and then sat down.  
  
All Rob could do was sit and stare back at Piper, not sure how to approach such a sensitive subject. Luckily, he didn't have to think very long as Piper took the first initiative.  
  
"So Rob, you said you were there when it happened?"  
  
"Well..... yeah, yeah I was."  
  
"And..... and you saw everything?"  
  
"Almost everything."  
  
"So?" Piper said, trying to push Rob to speak  
  
"So?" Rob asked, knowing what she wanted but trying to delay the process  
  
"Rob, I've never been dishonest with you, you know that. So come on, you know what I want you to tell me. I just want to know what happened to my family, I want to know what happened as they were dying." Piper said exasperated and then regretted having said it so harshly, realizing that it was probably a difficult subject to talk about.  
  
"Alright well it all started....."  
  
~*~*Flashback*~*~  
  
"Robbie! Robbie! Oh my God! I'm so nervous! I don't think I can do this!"  
  
"Fae, babe, relax. You'll do fine. You have this science fair in your pocket. It'll be so easy. Besides, it's only practice, the judges aren't here."  
  
"I know, but it's the whole school! That's almost five thousand kids!!!"  
  
"No it's not! There's not even that many kids in the district!"  
  
"Okay, okay, but still."  
  
Suddenly, Leo comes walking towards the couple, a young brunette girl following close behind him.  
  
"Fae, honey, you're almost up. Go get your stuff ready."  
  
"Ugh..... it's my turn already!!! I'm so not ready!"  
  
"Fae, sis, you'll do fine. Although you do have to follow in your marvelous sister's footsteps and we all know hoe difficult that is!!" said Melinda jokily  
  
"Mel!!!" Fae said as she playfully punched her in the arm  
  
"..... thank you Billy. And our next presenter is Fae Halliwell Wyatt who did a project on the human brain." the principal announced  
  
"Fae! You're up!" Rob yelled  
  
"Oh God! Here goes nothing." Fae said as she walked through the red curtains.  
  
When she walked on stage she saw hundreds of bored faces staring up at her. She slowly took a breath and then began.  
  
* * *  
  
".....and in conclusion....."  
  
Just as Fae was finishing a shot was heard. Looking around, Fae noticed her principal on the floor a gun wound in his leg. She thought for a moment, should she stay and help the principal or should she run back stage and protect her own life. Her generous, good natured spirit took over and she quickly ran over to Mr. Johnson.  
  
"Mr. Johnson, are you okay?"  
  
"Ugh.....my.....my leg!!!"  
  
"It's going to be okay, come on let's get you some help."  
  
Another shot was heard.  
  
Fae looked around again and saw a young girl who was head of the lighting and sound on the ground.  
  
"Oh God! Why? Why is this happening?" Fae thought to herself  
  
Suddenly she heard her father and a few teachers from the science department coming out from backstage.  
  
Another shot was heard.  
  
This time Fae didn't look around. She looked down at her abdomen, what she saw was a large gun wound. Slowly she felt blood rushing to her mouth. She struggled to help Mr. Johnson, but there was nothing she could do, she was slowly losing all her strength. She began to think about her sister, her boyfriend, her mother and her father. Her father! Leo was on stage! He was coming! She had to stop him. Carefully she dragged herself across the stage and past the red curtain, leaving a blood trail behind her.  
  
~*~*Present Time*~*~  
  
".....and I was backstage trying to calm everyone down. No body knew what had happened, we weren't allowed on stage. All we heard were three shots and then screaming. I had just helped calm a girl who had had a panic attack when I turned around and saw her. Fae was laying on the ground, blood pouring out her mouth. Melinda and Leo saw her too and they quickly ran towards her. I would have too, but the shock it was too much, I was frozen in place. As Melinda was running towards her another set of shots rang out and suddenly Melinda's body fell towards her sister's. Her gentle brunette hair fell upon her face. I saw her weakly reach out for Fae's hand."  
  
Suddenly, Rob broke out in hysterics. Piper had tried to remain calm but Rob's details left her feeling nausea and weak. She would have stopped him, but she needed to hear it all.  
  
"When Leo saw his two daughters get shot, something ran through his mind. I suppose it was determination. Determination to kill the kid who was shooting and to protect anyone else he could. He wasn't going to let anyone else die. Unfortunately, that's when he died. As he was trying to protect a group of students they shot him. Not just once, but many times. And once he was down on the ground the shots ended. Maybe the student was scared, that he'd killed so many people or maybe someone tackled him to the ground. I'm not sure I was too preoccupied with taking care of Melinda and Fae...."  
  
~*~*Flashback*~*~  
  
Melinda lay next to Fae, her hand wrapped around her sister's.  
  
"Fae.....Fae, I love you."  
  
"I love....too.....and Dad.....Rob.....and Mom."  
  
"Mom! Rob, tell....tell.....we love.....her."  
  
"Tell Dad." Fae added, remembering her father  
  
Rob looked over and saw Leo's dead body in the middle of the stage. Should he tell them, or wait until they greeted each other at the pearly white gates. He debated for a few seconds and finally decided to tell them.  
  
"Fae. Mel. Your Dad's gone."  
  
"Shot?" Mel said as more blood came to her mouth  
  
"Yeah. I'm so sorry guys." Rob said, tears flowing down his face  
  
"I'm.... going....." Fae said  
  
"No! Fae, not yet! You can't leave us! No!" Rob yelled  
  
"You.....see.....aunt.....Prue?" Melinda asked Fae  
  
"Yeah....we go.....with her."  
  
"No! You guys are not going to die!" Rob cried, but it was too late, they were gone. Together, they had left this world.  
  
Rob gently closed their eyes and broke down in tears next to their bodies.  
  
~*~*Present Time*~*~  
  
".....next thing I knew we were outside and the paramedics had arrived. I remember them taking those three bodies away and the ambulance leaving. It was like a stone in my heart, it felt as if the world were over."  
  
Rob continued to cry, even as he finished the horrible tale. Now, Piper too cried. Although the memory now lay in her mind, she felt better to know that it wasn't all a mystery anymore. She knew what had happened. She was glad Prue had come to take her girls away. Prue would help them all. Things were tough, they would always be, but at least now she found peace in knowing they were going to be okay up there. They were surrounded by people who loved them. And although she missed them, she knew they'd want to see her happy and she'd slowly try to manage without them.  
  
A/N: Next chapter will be about the court case and all that stuff. This story is coming to an end though, afterwards I'll work a bit on Rebels, see if I can fix some things and make it easier to write, because I'm having a hard time with that story. If any of you have read it and have some suggests please let me know. I love your input!!! And please keep reviewing this story! 


	6. Mrs Gneiss

A/N: Hey guys! I know I said I was going to do a whole chapter on the court case, but I just couldn't bring myself to do such a thing. I mean I know nothing about law, except for stuff I get while watching TV. So in order to avoid completely humiliating myself on my lack of law knowledge I skipped right over that. But, I promise you'll understand quite well what the jury decided as you read this chapter.  
  
Piper walked up to the large antique wooden door and knocked. Moments later a young woman, no older than she was, opened the door and greeted Piper with a warm smile.  
  
"Hello, are you Mrs. Gneiss?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, I am. And you are?"  
  
"I'm Piper Wyatt. I just wanted to know if I could talk to you about your son."  
  
At the mention of her son, the woman's smile dropped, revealing a mother who was lost and confused.  
  
"You see your son Drew, killed my husband and two daughters."  
  
Again Mrs. Gneiss' face bore a look of grief and embarrassment. Piper could tell she felt guilty for the death of Leo, Melinda and Fae. And although somewhere deep within her Piper did wish that she'd feel this way, she still did feel a bit sorry for this woman.  
  
"Mrs. Wyatt, would you like to come in?"  
  
Piper nodded her head and carefully stepped inside. Looking around she tried to take in the surroundings. Everything seemed normal and no one would ever suspect that a killer had once lived here.  
  
Mrs. Gneiss motioned Piper towards a vacant chair in the living room.  
  
"Here, Mrs. Wyatt. Sit here, I'm going to go make some tea, I'll be right back."  
  
Minutes later Mrs. Gneiss returned, tea in hand. She handed Piper her cup and then went to sit down in the seat across from Piper's.  
  
"Mrs. Wyatt... I feel horrible about what happened to your daughters and husband, if I could change the past, I would. You won't believe how horrible I feel right now....."  
  
"I understand Mrs. Gneiss. I just wanted to talk to you, to let you know that I will listen anytime you want to talk. Although I think what your son did was horrible, I know what it feels like to lose someone and I know what you'll feel come tomorrow."  
  
Mrs. Gneiss didn't know what to say. She bowed her head and looked down into her hands. Then she began to cry.  
  
"Mrs. Wyatt.... I still can't believe he would do it. With total.....honesty I must.....tell you I never knew. The gun he took to school was his father's. When I found out, about my husband not having had it locked up, well I flipped...... I took all his stuff and threw it in the yard. I wanted nothing to do with him anymore. And being that I was ignorant I never thought that it could be my fault. That his father and I didn't pay enough attention to him, that that was why he had rebelled. And now.....as I..." she couldn't continue as the tears turned into sobs.  
  
Piper placed her cup of tea down on the coffee table and went over to Mrs. Gneiss. Gently she embraced her in a hug.  
  
"Mrs. Gneiss, I'm sorry to have come over. I'm going to leave."  
  
"No! Mrs. Wyatt! Please don't!" Mrs. Gneiss said while pulling away from the hug.  
  
"No, really I have to go." Piper said as she retrieved her purse and began to make her way towards the door  
  
"Mrs. Wyatt! Wait! You see now I have no one, I left my husband for a stupid reason. And as for my son, well tomorrow they're going to kill him. I'll never again get to see him. So I understand what pain my son caused you and I'm terribly sorry. I will never forgive myself for not having realized what he was going to do. Because of my careless actions people died. That will stay with me always."  
  
Piper didn't know what to say, so all she did was smile and turn to leave. As she was about to step outside Mrs. Gneiss called after her.  
  
"Oh and by the way, I never knew your family, but from what everyone told me, they were great people. Don't ever forget them."  
  
And with that Piper left. Now she was sure she could move on and live her life. Although these past few weeks were hard for her she knew everything was going to be okay.  
  
A/N: Hey guys! I know there used to be a last chapter but I decided to get rid of it after Countertiger-X told me that the story ended suddenly and that if I wanted to end it that maybe I should do a sequel. I thought about the sequel idea, but with a story like this it's kind of difficult so if you guys could offer suggestions as to where to go with this story, I'd appreciate it. Thanks! 


	7. Paige's Surprise

A/N: Hey everyone! I decided to continue! Yay! Anyway, being that this is an AU and I can't stand that they're splitting Phoebe and Cole apart, they are together in my story. However none of the events after Black As Cole are included, except for Phoebe and Cole's wedding. As for living arrangements, I believe you all figured out by now that Piper lives in the Manor, Phoebe and Cole live in the penthouse and Paige lives in an apartment building downtown. Okay, just wanted to give ya a bit of background info for this chapter and now on with the story....  
  
Piper slowly made her way down the familiar streets in route to Paige's house. Earlier that day Paige had called Piper and Phoebe and invited them to dinner at her apartment. Without even haven spoken to her for that long over the phone, Piper knew something was up. Paige sounded way too happy. Piper pondered what it could be. Lots of ideas cluttered her mind, but she decided to push them all aside and wait for Paige to tell her.  
  
Upon arriving she was greeted by Phoebe and Cole, who were waiting for the elevator. By Cole's side, was Ben, their four year old son and the only love of Phoebe and Cole's life. Or at least for now, being that their second child was due sometime in December.  
  
"So Piper, why do you think Paige invited us over for dinner?"  
  
"Well, I'd bet she's got something up her sleeve."  
  
"I suppose. Especially since she invited us to eat at her house." Phoebe laughed  
  
"That's true. I asked her if she need me to cook, but she refused to let me."  
  
"That's Paige for ya. Always independent, never relying on others."  
  
As soon as they stepped off the elevator they were greeted by Paige, who had apparently been taking out the trash.  
  
"Hey guys! Welcome! Come on in, we're just about done."  
  
Piper shuttered as she walked into Paige's apartment. The smell of lemon chicken, rice and pie filled the air. Piper had to admit it smelled absolutely wonderful.  
  
"Paige, what have you done?" Piper asked  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The food. It smells delicious."  
  
"Of course it does, it's not mine."  
  
"Paige! You bought food, even after I offered to cook! How could you?!?!?"  
  
"Relax Piper, relax. I didn't buy it and I didn't cook it, Glen did."  
  
Suddenly, as if on cue Glen, Paige's current boyfriend walked out from the kitchen. He came behind Paige kissed her neck and then proceeded to come and greet the guests.  
  
"Hey everyone, how's it going?"  
  
Just as everyone was going to answer, they were interrupted by Ben.  
  
"Glen! Glen! I made a model airplane!" he said smiling and revealing his missing tooth  
  
"Good job buddy. You'll have to tell me all about it over dinner, which is by the way, about to be served."  
  
For the next few hours everyone talked, ate and had a all together great time. No one even remembered why they had come in the first place, that is until Glen put up his cup to make a toast.  
  
"I'd like to thank you all for coming. I believe I speak for both Paige and I when I say that we were thrilled to have you all join us. And although it'd been really fun to keep you all here, guessing as to why we called you over, Paige has told me that we should probably get on with it. You see....."  
  
Glen was interrupted by Paige.  
  
"You see what Glen's trying to say is that.... we're engaged." Paige happily said as she carefully withdrew the ring from her pant pocket and placed it on her ring finger.  
  
"Oh my God Paige! That is so great! And hiding that ring so that none of us would suspect, how very brilliant!" Phoebe said excitedly  
  
"Congratulations! Welcome to the family!" Cole said as he got up, hugged Paige and shook Glenn's hand  
  
Phoebe sat next to Piper and when she noticed that Piper hadn't said anything to Paige and Glen, she proceeded to nudge her, urging her to speak.  
  
"Yeah, congrats guys!" Piper said half heartedly. The truth was it hurt to see a pair of newly engaged people. Sure Piper was happy for them, but she couldn't help but think of Leo. For the next few months Paige would agonize over the right dress, the right food, the right church, etc while her sister Piper, sat alone at home with a tub of Ben and Jerry's, a box of tissues and old family photo albums. Just thinking about weddings brought Piper back to that day, many years ago, when she herself had gotten married to the love of her life.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Piper, through all the tears and struggles, I always knew in my heart that we'd make it here. I promise to love and respect you from this point forward as your husband, as my wife, my lover, my friend, and my soul mate. All I am is yours."  
  
"Piper...." Grams said  
  
"Leo, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I was afraid that you were too good to be true, that maybe I didn't deserve someone so pure and beautiful and loving as you are. But here we are surrounded by the people that I love the most and I feel so proud, and so blessed to be your wife. Leo, I was born to love you and I always will."  
  
"Here before witnesses, Leo and Piper have sworn their vows towards each other. With this cord, I bind them to those vows." Grams said as she proceeded to tie a rope, loosely around their hands.  
  
"Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be." Piper and Leo recited together  
  
"So mote it be." Recited the guests, which at that point in time had included Prue  
  
Then Piper and Leo passionately kissed.  
  
**Present***  
  
Even to this day Piper could remember how happy she felt on that day. After all the heart aches and struggles they had made it. Together forever, or so they had thought. Now it was Piper alone, as she had been once upon a time.  
  
She snapped out of her day dream to see Paige and Glen sharing a passionate kiss. Looking over to Phoebe and Cole, she found that they had moved to the couch and were staring at each other lovingly while Ben slept peacefully curled up in between them.  
  
Oh how she longed to have a normal life again, with a loving husband and wonderful kids. To think she had once had that, but that's life, when something is going great, fate takes over and rips it from your hands. Leaving you with nothing but emptiness and longing. Longing for what you once had and what you believe you will never again get.  
  
Piper could feel a tug at her chest as she felt the grief and sorrow begin to take over again. It had been so long since she had felt this bad, at least a week or so. However now it came back and Piper knew the tears would soon come. She couldn't let them see her like this, they finally thought Piper had her life in order and she didn't want to prove them wrong. She wanted to keep her grief stricken life to her self, in a place no one would ever know of it. So quickly Piper collected her things and told everyone she had a horrible migraine and was going to go home.  
  
Quickly she ran from Paige's apartment and into the elevator. Pushing the L for the ground floor over and over again, hoping that somehow her doing this would quicken the elevator. Once the elevator doors opened and revealed the lobby Piper again ran, not once stopping until she reached her car. She opened the door got inside and slammed the door shut. Sitting there she leaned her head against the steering wheel and cried. And all the way home she cried. She thought about many things, mostly how her sisters were all so happy and how she knew that no matter what, she'd never again get the life they had. Forever she'd live alone. 


	8. Dr Cohen

A/N: Hey guys! Glad to see you're still reviewing, thanks bunches! To answer some of the questions I've been getting in the reviews, yes the wedding vows were the ones from the episode and the poem is not original from me. It had an unknown author and can be found in various websites and other place around the net. Alright and now on with the story...  
  
Piper sat in the waiting room flipping through this month's issue of Vogue. She still couldn't believe she was here, it never had been her choice to go. Paige and Phoebe had nagged her to and eventually she couldn't take it anymore and so she scheduled an appointment. So now here she sat waiting, wondering what she was going to do once she got in there. Psychiatrists were always a little scary, but when you weren't really sure why you were there, now that could cause a problem. Yet Piper did know, who was she kidding. The dreams never stopped, neither did the headaches, the panic attacks, everything. It was eating her alive and she couldn't take it. She knew she'd made the right decision, this was going to help her.  
  
"Piper Halliwell." The nurse called  
  
Piper quickly got up and followed the nurse to the large room in the back. Piper sat down on the leather couch and waited. Just looking around she could tell this man was the typical shrink. The leather couches, the various diplomas hung in neat expensive frames and the large windows that displayed the bay. And she bet anything that he was going to be old with a beard and golden rimmed glasses. When the doorknob began to turn Piper waited, with little anticipation knowing that her prediction would be dead on. Boy, was she wrong! Into the office stepped a young man, no older than Piper, with dark hair and dreamy brown eyes. He was wearing jeans and a Ralph Lauren polo and he bore no resemblance to the fictitious character Piper had created in her mind.  
  
"Hello Piper, I'm Dr. Cohen." He said as he outstretched his hand.  
  
'Clean, short nails and no wedding band.' Piper thought to herself  
  
"Hello Doctor." Piper replied  
  
He took a seat across from Piper and turned on a small tape recorder that sat on the coffee table that separated himself from Piper.  
  
"I hope you don't mind, I like to record my sessions with patients. This way I can go home and review them, really get to know the person and therefore offer them better help."  
  
Piper imagined him sitting at home, in a white tee-shirt and boxers, examining her session, listening to her speak, it excited her.  
  
"Sure, I don't mind if you tape me."  
  
"Okay, thanks. So, how about we get started, why don't you tell me a little about yourself."  
  
"Okay, well..." Piper looked at her hands, trying to figure out what to tell him, where should she start, "ugh, I don't know if I can do this."  
  
"It's okay Piper, how about you tell me about your family life."  
  
Piper cringed when he said family life. Did she qualify as having one. Sure she had sisters, a brother-n-law, a nephew, a soon to be niece or nephew and a soon to be brother-n-law, but what about her own family, she had one, but no longer.  
  
Dr. Cohen could tell something was wrong.  
  
"Piper, it's okay, go on. I promise anything you tell me will stay confidential."  
  
"Okay, well I have two sisters, well I had three once, but....."  
  
And once Piper started she kept going. She told him about her current family life, about the death of Prue and she even talked about the shooting. Of course she cried, she even laughed and although she normally would have been embarrassed she felt a sense of comfort with Dr.Cohen. She could tell him things and not feel afraid of what he'd think. He was there for her.  
  
Suddenly a timer was heard.  
  
"I'm sorry Piper, but our time is up."  
  
They quickly bid farewell and Piper left. And as she was heading towards her car Piper felt good. Things were getting better and she couldn't wait to see Dr. Cohen next week. 


	9. Coffee Date

A/N: Sorry I haven't been able to update guys, I've been away on vacation. Key West is so awesome!!! Anyway, while I was gone I wrote a lot so I've got plenty for your reading pleasure. My apologizes about the time setting of this chapter, but I wrote it back before X-Mas and it wouldn't make any sense if I attempted to switch it, so bare with me. (it only comes up once anyway) Oh and since I've been gone for so long you get two chapters this time! Hooray! Okay well anyway, I'm ranting so on with the story.....  
  
Piper walked through Toys R Us frantically looking for a Christmas present for Ben. Suddenly, while rounding the corner she spotted the perfect gift, a model airplane kit and it was the last one. Quickly Piper went to grab it and as she did another hand went for the same box.  
  
"Hey! Excuse me I saw that first." Piper said as she turned towards the person and was startled to see Dr. Cohen  
  
"Oh my God! Dr. Cohen! What a surprise?!?! What are you doing here?" Piper asked  
  
"I came to get my nephew a gift."  
  
"Oh what a coincidence, so was I."  
  
Dr. Cohen laughed, revealing his perfect white smile.  
  
"So is this what they like?" he asked while looking at the box  
  
"It's definitely what mine likes. We all say he'll end up being a pilot."  
  
"Yep, you told me that in one of our sessions. Ben isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, Ben. Wow, I keep forgetting that you already know all this stuff."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I know it's weird."  
  
Suddenly things grew quiet and Piper wondered if she should say anything. Then she remembered that she still had a ton of shopping to do and really wanted to get Ben the model airplane kit that Dr. Cohen still had in his hands.  
  
"So, Dr. Cohen, can I have the box?" Dr. Cohen looked down at his hands, then back at Piper.  
  
"Well I really want to get it for my nephew.  
  
"I understand, but I bet yours doesn't want to become a pilot, mine does."  
  
"Well mine likes building things."  
  
"Come on just give it to me." Piper said as she went to grab the box from his hands. As she did however, she fell back and landed on top of a display of trading cards, sending them all to the floor along with Piper.  
  
Dr. Cohen let out a laugh and then went to help Piper up.  
  
"Guess I won after all." He said  
  
"Guess so, but now what am I supposed to get him." Piper said, while she rubbed her butt, which hurt like hell because of her fall.  
  
"Well that I'm not sure about, but how about I buy you some coffee to repay you for the damage I caused when you fell."  
  
Piper thought about it for a second and then realized that she better take the opportunity while she still could.  
  
"Okay sure, I'd love to."  
  
* * *  
  
Walking side by side back to the cars from their coffee date Piper felt good. She really liked Dr. Cohen and she hoped he liked her too. Their talk over coffee had been nice and she really felt that they had connected. Piper even swore they'd touched hands a few times and she definitely caught Dr. Cohen or Tyler as he wanted Piper to refer to him, looking at her a few times. When they finally reached their cars Piper wished the night would just rewind itself and play again and again.  
  
"Well, I guess this is it." Piper said  
  
"Yeah, guess so." Tyler said rocking back and forth lightly, hands in his pockets. "I had fun. We should definitely do it again." Piper stated as she moved close to Tyler and gave him a peck on the cheek. Then she turned and went to cross the street to her car.  
  
"Piper wait!" Tyler called out  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We should do this again. I'll call you."  
  
"And I will answer."  
  
A/N: Hehe. Sorry I had to finish it like that (Phoebe and Cole 4Eva). Okay well hope you liked it and please review! I know I haven't updated in a long time and deserve to be neglected, but please I can't live without review, lack of them will cause me to stop writing this story!!! SO PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	10. Intimate Date

A/N: This chapter does contain brief love making, I don't go into drastic details, but I just thought I'd warn everyone.  
  
Piper stood in front of the mirror admiring her outfit, white collared shirt, black skirt, black boots and her hair in its stylish wavy fashion, perfect. It should be after all since it had taken Piper two hours to choose it.  
  
Tonight she was going on her fifth date this week with Tyler and she couldn't be more nervous. Sure, she'd been nervous with the past dates, but those had all been friendly get to-gethers, tonight they were really going on a date. Tyler said they were going to go to an elegant restaurant by the bay followed by a quiet walk down the pier and ending with a little romantic dancing at the jazz club across town. Just thinking about how romantic that would be got Piper aroused. She swore she could feel her heart beating in ways she hadn't felt in a long time whenever she was with Tyler. He made her feel special and she loved that. Of course there was a little obstical standing in their way. Although they hadn't talked about it Piper knew they both thought about if from time to time. Tyler being a psychiatrist is technically not allowed to be dating Piper, his patient. Since the time they had started going out Piper tried not to go to his office many times and was actually considering never going again. It was just too weird and she'd rather have him as a boyfriend then as a doctor. Maybe she'd bring up the subject tonight, but she doubted it.  
  
Suddenly the door bell rang and Piper hurried downstairs. When she opened the door she was stunned to see Tyler standing there, a dozen red roses in his hands.  
  
"Tyler! What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting at the pier."  
  
"We were, but I thought this would be a much better surprise. I'm just glad you're still here." Tyler said laughing  
  
"Well as long as you're here would you like to come in?"  
  
"Well we really should get going, but I'll go inside to help you put these in water." Tyler said handing Piper the roses  
  
Piper gently put her nose to the delicate roses, inhaling their beauty and charm.  
  
"Thank you Tyler, they're gorgeous."  
  
"Nothing better for such a magnificent lady."  
  
Piper felt her heart skip a beat. He was so sweet to her. Piper almost couldn't believe she'd found a man that made her feel the way Leo had. That had to count for something. She was sure this would last and if it didn't she'd damn well try to make it.  
  
* * *  
  
The song ended and the DJ declared it the end of the night.  
  
"Aww.... over already." Piper moaned  
  
"The band will be back again tomorrow if you want to check them out again."  
  
"No. No, not the band, our date."  
  
"Oh." Tyler responded surprised  
  
"Don't seem so surprised."  
  
"I didn't seem...."  
  
"Alright! Alright! If you won't admit to it."  
  
"Fine. I'll prove to you I wasn't surprised. Want to come back to my place?"  
  
Piper felt her heart jump again. This was really what she wanted.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to."  
  
Arriving at Tyler's apartment was like arriving at a presidential suite. Everywhere Piper looked she saw expensive artwork, leather couches, a large window facing the city, you name it, he had it. Piper tried to act cool about it and not show how intimidated she was by it all, however, her frequent head movements and large fish tank eyes couldn't fool anyone. She looked like a little girl at a candy store. Seeing her this way, made Tyler laugh.  
  
"Like it?" he asked, while trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Love it!" This place is magnificent!  
  
"Well thank you. How about we take the grand tour?"  
  
"Sure, lead the way."  
  
* * *  
  
"And upstairs, you'll find the bedrooms."  
  
The first bedroom was a guest room.  
  
"....so if you ever sleep over you can stay here."  
  
"And where would you stay?"  
  
"Well, I happen to have the greatest room ever." Tyler said as he led Piper towards his room.  
  
"Please forgive this mess. Just keep in mind that I am a single guy and besides my mom doesn't come till Tuesday." He said laughing.  
  
Tyler opened the door and they stepped inside.  
  
"Pretty nice huh?"  
  
"Very. Now, what if I wanted to sleep here?"  
  
"Well, you'd have to pay a small fee." Tyler said as he edged closer to Piper  
  
"What sort of fee?" Piper asked.  
  
"A small one." Tyler said, pulling Piper towards him, but still keeping eye contact.  
  
"Alright well...." Piper started to say, but didn't get a chance to as Tyler's lips brushed against hers.  
  
At first the kisses were slow and passionate, but soon they became quick and heated.  
  
Slowly, Tyler began to unbutton Piper's shirt. And Piper began to pull at Tyler's shirt, causing the buttons to fall off. Their hands moved up and down each others bodies. Sweat trickled down their skin as Tyler entered her. Happiness and love filled Piper inside and out. For hours Piper and Tyler continued, just taking in each other. Neither one cared about the consequences. It was just the two of them and that was enough.  
  
* * *  
  
Piper awoke to someone caressing her body. Looking down she saw two fingertips tracing small circles around her belly button. It felt nice and Piper wondered who it was and more importantly where she was. Curious, Piper looked up to see a sleepy Tyler looking down at her. Instantly the events of last night again filled Piper's head and panic raced through her. She had slept with him, that was against the rules. He was going to lose his job because of her.  
  
"Morning beautiful." Tyler whispered into Piper's ear as he moved her head and leaned in for a kiss.  
  
It felt good and Piper stayed there for a few seconds. But she knew she couldn't so she quickly pulled away.  
  
"What's the matter? Is something wrong?"  
  
"I can't...."  
  
"You can't what? What's wrong Piper?"  
  
"You, me..... you're my....my doctor...."  
  
"Hush. It's going to be okay, I promise. No one will ever find out and if they do I'll burn your files. I care about you Piper, I want us to work."  
  
"It's not that easy..."  
  
"But it can be."  
  
"No. No...." Piper said as she got up off the bed, the sheet in which she had been covered in falling to the floor.  
  
"Wait, Piper." Tyler said, getting up as well.  
  
Quickly Piper found her clothes, which were discarded in various places on the floor and proceeded to put them on.  
  
Tyler ran up and tried to stop her.  
  
"Piper, please...."  
  
All Piper could do was shake her head as the tears that were welled up inside her soul began to surface on the glass of her eye.  
  
Rapidly she ran out of the bedroom and made her way to the front door. Fumbling with the knob for a few seconds she finally managed to get the door open and made her way to the elevator. It seemed to take what seemed like years, but eventually it arrived. As Piper walked onto the elevator Tyler came running towards her. His clothes were sloppily put on and he didn't even have shoes on. Running towards the elevator he approached just as the doors were closing. He knew he only had one more chance to get Piper to stay, so he relied on the only thing he hoped would help him, he said what he felt in his heart.  
  
"Piper, please, don't go, I....I love you!"  
  
The doors closed and Tyler knew it was the end, never again would he see Piper. Turning back towards his apartment he cried tears of loss.  
  
  
  
A/N: R/R please!!! :) 


	11. Paige's Wedding

Buzz....buzz...buzz.  
  
Turning over Piper looks to the digital clock on her nightstand, 6:30am. In one hour she had to be at the Manor to help Paige get ready. Today she was to marry Glen and last night during the rehearsal dinner, which Piper had miserably attended, Paige had begged that she come over and help her get ready. Too sick and tired to say no Piper agreed. Unfortunately, now she regretted it. Sure she wanted to help Paige, but having her gush over love wasn't going to help lift Piper's spirits much. She'd spent the last week in a depressed state of being. She hardly ate and sleep was a vague memory to her. Occasionally she'd doze off, but mostly her nights were spent crying or rereading the notes that Tyler had written her.  
  
Throughout the week she'd received flowers, chocolates and a million love letters. Piper wished with all her heart that it could work, but she knew it'd never happen. She was destined to spend her life alone. Leo, Melinda and Fae had been the greatest things in her life and now they were gone, leaving her miserably alone.  
  
Buzz... buzz... buzz!  
  
Finally Piper couldn't take it, slamming her hand down on the alarm she reluctantly got out of bed. It was going to be a long day.  
  
* * *  
  
"Piper! Piper! Have you seen my something old?"  
  
"I don't know, what is it?"  
  
"My mother's pearls."  
  
"Paige, they're right here." Piper said tossing Paige the pearls that lay on top of the bureau.  
  
"Oh thanks Piper! I don't know what I would have done without them!"  
  
"Paige! Piper! Come on we have to go!" Phoebe commanded as she struggled to run into the room. Her stomach was now huge and the family was highly anticipating the arrival of the new little one, especially Phoebe who had been in a lot of discomfort lately.  
  
"Honey, you really should be sitting, sudden movements could send that baby out like a canon ball." Paige laughed.  
  
"That's my goal! I'm sick of being pregnant!"  
  
Taken aback by Phoebe's statement Piper decided to remain silent. She could still remember how magnificent those nine months had been. The warmth you got knowing there was a little someone growing inside you. Yeah, of course the delivery was difficult, but the feeling of holding your child for the first time was the greatest thing in the world. Their tiny fingers and toes wrinkled, their button nose sniffing the unfamiliar air around them and their little eyes staring right at you. And you swore that you could see their life flash before your eyes the second the nurse handed them to you. How successful they would be and so forth. Piper had seen a wonderful future for her girls, but how could she ever have predicted what had happened to them? How could she have known her daughters were going to end up dead at such a young age? If she could go back in time she would have kept them in her womb forever, that way she'd know they were safe and out of harm's way. Grief filled her soul and Piper didn't even realize she was crying until Phoebe brought it to her attention.  
  
"Piper, sweetie, you okay? Why are you crying?"  
  
Not wanting to tell them the truth especially today of all days Piper just lied.  
  
"Oh it's just Paige looks so beautiful. I'm so happy for her."  
  
"Oh, thanks Piper." Paige said happily. If she only knew the truth Piper thought to herself.  
  
Getting up they all left for the church.  
  
* * *  
  
The music started and slowly the brides maids each accompanied by a groomsmen began to walk down the aisle. Looking around Piper saw many familiar faces. People from Paige's work, from the bridal shower and various innocents that back when the Charmed Ones had been great had been saved by them. Briefly Piper thought back to her demon fighting days, but dismissed it as the groomsmen let go of her arm. Going to her designated spot behind Phoebe, she awaited as the music stopped and Paige appeared at the other end of the church.  
  
Again the music began and Paige started to walk down the aisle. Alone she walked, not feeling that there was a man worthy enough to walk her down the aisle. A smile from ear to ear plastered her face and Piper knew it was sincere. Paige truly cared for Glen and their love was sure to remain for a long time to come.  
  
Even before she made it all the way down Glen was at her side. They shared a brief moment of excitement and then continued down to where the priest waited calmly.  
  
"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today..."  
  
A/N: Hey guys! So what'd ya think? I know it was sort of short. I decided not to put all of their wedding and focus more on the reception. I have lots in store for that chapter and wouldn't you all love to read it and find out what those surprises are. Well the only way I'm going to update is if you guys review. So come on, the more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update, half the chapter already awaits finishing.(Hehehe, I can be so evil!) Anyway, 3 reviews and I update! :) 


	12. The Reception

A/N: The songs featured in this chapter are "Have I Told You Lately That I Love You" by Rod Stewart (written by Van Morrison) and "Breathe" by Faith Hill.

"Ladies and gentlemen we'd like to introduce for the first time anywhere, Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton!!!" (A/N: I have no idea what Glen's last name is so I just made it up) 

Through the large doors at the entrance of the restaurant hall walk in Paige and Glen. Upon arriving at the dance floor they embrace in a kiss to which much hollering and clapping follows. 

"And now the newlyweds share their first dance."

_Have I told you lately that I love you_

_Have I told you there's no one else above you_

_Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness_

_Ease my troubles, that's what you do_

Slowly they start, nervous in front of everyone. They've been taking classes, but they seem to have forgotten everything they've learned. 

_For the morning sun and all its glory _

_Meets the day with hope and comfort too_

_You fill my life with laughter, somehow you make it better_

_Ease my troubles, that's what you do_

_There's a love that defined _

_And it's yours and it's mine like the sun_

_And at the end of the day_

_We should give thanks and pray to the one, to the one_

Getting lost in each others embrace they glide across the floor with more ease. Glen lovingly whispers words in Paige's ear and she giggles in response. The large audience of guests watches them each lost in their own romantic daydreams. Some look over to the one they love, others think about a love that's far away and yet there are some who remember what was. However all their thoughts blend together in the huge thought of love.

_Have I told you lately that I love you_

_Have I told you there's no one else above you_

_Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness_

_Ease my troubles, that's what you do_

_There's a love that's defined_

_And it's your and it's mine like the sun_

_And at the end of the day_

_We should give thanks and pray to the one, to the one_

_And have I told you lately that I love you_

_Have I told you there's no one else above you_

_You fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness_

_Ease my troubles that's what you do_

_Take away all my sadness, fill my life with gladness_

_Ease my troubles, that's what you do_

_Take away all my sadness, fill my life with gladness_

_Ease my troubles, that's what you do_

The song came to an end, tearing the couple away from their private haven. Proceeding to their designated table they sit down and the conversations that had stopped while they danced started up again. 

"Oh, this couldn't be any more perfect, don't you think Piper?" Phoebe says turning her.

"Yeah, it's wonderful. I'm so happy for them." 

"I can still remember when Cole and I got married, for the second time that is." Phoebe says laughing. Piper's mind drifts to that day, when Phoebe and Cole had remarried. Not wanting to have any reminder of an evil wedding Phoebe threw out her ring and told Cole she wanted to start again. They had a magnificent wedding, which put a large hole in their wallets for quite some time. They didn't even get a honeymoon, but Phoebe didn't care, she was just happy they were together. 

Together, oh, how Piper wished she was with someone. Her heart tore at the thought of Leo and suddenly it also tore at the thought of Tyler. Shocked Piper pushed the thought away as Paige and Glen approached their table.

"Hey guys!" they said in unison

"Hey! This is so great! You guys looks so cute together and you dance wonderfully!!" Phoebe said happily

"Yeah, Phoebe's right you look stunning." Piper said

"Why thanks. I hope you guys are enjoying yourselves." Glen said

"Well I can't say as much as you are." Cole replied laughing.

"Oh no the fun is yet to begin. We're just waiting for tonight" Paige said seductively while looking into Glen's eyes.

"Yeah, okay a little too much information!!" said Phoebe

"Sorry. Sorry, I'll try to refrain myself!!!" laughed Paige

"Anyway...." Cole said trying to change the subject, "isn't this DJ great!"

"Yeah, he's a friend of Glen's, I gave him P3's number, maybe he'll consider going there to DJ sometime. What'd ya think Piper?" Paige asked

"That'd be great! We'd get the club back in business, it's been a little slow since..." Piper stopped as she realized that the club had slowly been losing business since the deaths of Melinda, Fae and Leo.

Phoebe trying to change the conversation into a lively one once more quickly pointed over to table in the far distant.

"Hey Piper, isn't that Dr. Cohen?" 

Startled by Phoebe's statement Piper looked over to where Phoebe was pointing just as Glen explained his presence.

"Oh yeah I never told you guys, Dr. Cohen is a good friend of mine. He and I went to China together a few years ago, I've known him almost as long as I've known Paige." 

"Really!?!?! Piper said, trying not to act surprised, "I can't believe Paige never told me." 

"I guess it must have slipped my mind." Paige said smiling innocently, she had known about Tyler's relationship with Piper and how it was kind of rocky at the moment. Come to think of it so did Phoebe, the one who had brought Tyler up in the first place. Looking from one sister to another Piper realized that they had probably planned this all along. Well there was nothing she could do about it now, she would just have to avoid him. 

"I had no idea you knew him Piper, let me go get him, I'll have the waiters switch him to this table." Glen said not realizing the evil looks Piper was giving Paige and Phoebe.

"No Glen!!!" Piper yelled. 

Turning around Glen looked at Piper puzzled.

"What Piper? Do you not want me to have Tyler come over?"

Embarrassed Piper knew she couldn't get out of it now, Tyler was going to sit at their table, whether she liked it or not. 

"Oh never mind."

"Okay." Glen said as he turned and made his way towards Tyler's table.

When Piper was sure he was out of hearing range she started a full on argument with her sisters.

"How could you guys do this? You know how I feel about him!!!"

"Sorry honey, but we felt that this would help you a little, you know clear the conflicts between you two." Phoebe argued.

"Yeah you know maybe if you got talking again you could realize that you made a mistake." Paige added

"Besides Tyler's madly in love with you, I mean he couldn't stop talking..." Phoebe put her hand to her mouth, knowing she'd said too much.

"Tyler said what Phoebe? You've been talking to him, without my knowledge?"

"I didn't intend to, but he kept calling the penthouse, he was looking for you. He thought maybe something had happened when you didn't return his calls."

"Yeah, well I didn't return them for a..." Piper got cut off as Glen made his way over with Tyler following close behind.

Awkwardly Tyler stopped in front of the table, hands in his pockets he swayed back and forth, the way he had the first time Piper and he had gone out on a date. It was the sure sign that he was nervous, as was Piper who sat playing with the napkin in her hands.

"Good evening everyone." He said politely.

"Why hello Dr. Cohen, is it alright if I call you Tyler? Come sit down." Phoebe said, rising from her chair and offering it to Tyler. Lucky Piper, Phoebe happened to have been sitting right next to her.

"Oh no thank you, it's quite alright, I'll stand. Besides, a pregnant lady must never be standing for too long." 

"It's alright, I insist, I enjoy sitting on Cole's lap anyway." Phoebe replied as she sat on Cole's lap causing him to grunt.

"Easy for you to say, I'm the one who has to hold both of you up." Cole answered.

The instant the words left his mouth he knew he'd said too much. Abruptly Phoebe rose off Cole's lap and ran off crying. All that could be heard as she left was 'he thinks I'm fat!' Cole quickly excused himself and ran off after her.

Laughing Glen and Paige told Tyler and Piper that they really should be going, seeing as they had a whole lot more tables to visit before they could sit down and relax. So off they went as well, leaving Tyler and Piper alone.

At first there was silence, Piper looking towards the floor and Tyler towards the dance floor. Then Tyler broke the silence.

"So, how've you been Piper?"

"Good. You?"

"Good."

Again there was silence.

"Did you get my flowers?" Tyler asked

"Yeah and the chocolates and jewelry too. They were nice, thanks." Piper said expressionless, not wanting to tell him that in fact she had taken all his gifts and disposed of them. 

"Oh I was hoping you would think so. You know Piper..."

"No! Okay Tyler, no! I don't want to have a conversation about us! I don't want to sit at my sister's wedding and argue with you!!!"

"But Piper..."

"NO!!" Piper yelled loudly, almost a little too loud, causing a few guests from other tables around theirs to look over, curious.

Silence again filled their presence and it remained that way for a while. But Tyler wasn't going to keep it like that for long.

"I cried for you, you know."

Turning towards him Piper asked.

"What?"

"I cried for you, the day you left, I spent the whole day in bed, crying. I thought about everything, you and me, what you had told me, what I had said before the elevator door closed. Do you remember? What I said to you that is."

Piper knew, she'd replayed that moment again and again in her mind until she'd shed all the tears she could.

"You said you loved me." She replied almost in a whisper

All Tyler could do was nod as the tears rushed back to his eyes, not wanting anyone to see them he pretended he had something in his eye and wiped them away. 

Now having regained his composure he started again.

"I miss you so much. When I go to bed at night I swear I can still smell you scent among the sheets. You left a bracelet at my house, I was going to return it but I couldn't. It was all I had left of you."

She remembered, she had left her bracelet there, the black one. She hadn't even realized it till now, she wanted to ask for it back, but couldn't bring herself to do so.

"Do you miss me Piper? Do you even care that we're not together?" Tyler asked

"Uh-huh... yeah I think of you. I... umm... I..." she couldn't keep going, the tears she'd thought she'd finished shedding had come back and we're silently falling down her cheeks. 

Pulling her to him Tyler shushed her until the tears stopped falling, however they were still at bay, ready to fall once again. Tyler couldn't take it anymore, Piper was here with him now and he wasn't about to lose her again. 

"Oh Piper, I love you!! I love you, I love you!!! I can't live without you, please, please say you'll stay with me. Say we'll fall madly in love and I'll propose to you and you'll accept. Tell me we're going to have kids together and they're going to look just like you, beautiful. Tell me we're going to grow old together, tell me Piper! Tell me!" Tyler screamed at her as he held her by the shoulders shaking her.

Piper stared at him, thinking about everything that had happened to her in the last few months. There was so much heartache, so much pain. Could she accept Tyler back into her life? Could she learn what it was like to love again and be loved back? Was she ready for that leap? 

Looking into his eyes Piper slowly nodded her head yes. The tears came back, clouding her vision.

Gently Tyler brushed his lips against hers. Moments later they were embraced in a romantic kiss filled with longing and love. 

Tyler and Piper heard clapping and cut from their embrace to see where it was coming from. Looking over a few feet from the table stood Phoebe, Cole, Paige and Glen. Huge smiles across their faces, they quickly ran over to Piper and Tyler, happy to see them together again. 

Once the commotion had died down, Tyler took Piper from the table. His arm around her waist he strolled down towards the dance floor.

"So Piper, what do you say we dance?"

"Now? Tyler..." Piper whined not wanting to publicly display themselves anymore than they had not too long ago.

"Oh come on Piper, it'll be fun. Besides, it's a slow dance and no one is watching, I promise."

"Okay, okay!" Piper said reluctantly

Taking her hand Tyler hugged her close to him and began to sway towards the center of the dance floor. 

_I can feel the magic floating in the air_

_Being with you gets me that way_

_I watch the sunlight dance across your face, and I, _

_I've never been this swept away_

_All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze_

_When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms_

_The whole world just fades away, the only thing I hear_

_Is the beating of your heart_

Having Tyler once again brought a feeling Piper hadn't felt in what seemed like centuries. She was happier than she'd been in a long time. Sure, the last couple months had been hard, but if this was the reward, she was willing to except in gratefully. Melinda, Fae and Leo were up there watching her right now, she could sense their spirits dancing around her. They were letting her know they were okay and were happy for her. 

_And I can feel you breathe, it's washing over me_

_Suddenly I'm melting into you_

_There's nothing left to prove, baby all we need is just to be_

_Caught up in the touch, slow and steady rush_

_And baby isn't that the way love's supposed to be_

_I can feel you breathe_

_Just breathe_

"I love you, we're going to have a wonderful life together," Tyler whispered

Smiling, Piper knew that what he said was true. They were going to have a wonderful life together. Tyler was meant to be with her, just as Leo had once been. This time however Piper was going to make sure he stayed with her. She would surely die if she were to lose her soul mate twice in a row. 

_In a way I know my heart is waking up_

_As all the walls come tumblin' down_

_Closer than I've ever felt before and I know and you know_

_There's no need for words right now_

The song came to an end moments later. Placing a kiss on Piper's lips Tyler once again wrapped his arm around her waist and proceeded off the dance floor. And as they walked away Piper could sense a part of her staying on the dance floor as well. She no longer felt scared and lonely. This was her new life. 

A/N: Hey guys! I decided to leave that as the last chapter of this story. Why you ask? Well I know, there's still so much more to go, but like the story says Piper is now starting a new life, which means a new story. The sequel, which will be entitled _A New Beginning_ is already in the process of being written and will be out for you guys some time in the next week or so. I'm also happy to announce that a sequel to A Fallen Angel is also being written. I'm yet to title this, but it'll probably be something along the lines of _Resurrecting an Angel. I bet that got your minds going. (hahaha, I'm so evil) Anyhoo, that's all for now, if you want any more info on the stories that are coming in the near future or you just want to chat, author to author, e-mail me, I'd love to hear from you, just make sure to put under subject: Fanfiction.net. Thanks, until later!_


End file.
